Breaking Point
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Unwinding was the priority that night... but there's not much peace for long. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Everyone Loses It Sooner Or Later

_**11/4/15, Dublin...**_

" _Do I even need to ask?" Amanda muttered after hearing a loud, persistent knock at the door._

" _Open this fucking door, Mandy!" Seth yelled, Amanda sighing as she zipped up her Balor Club hoodie that was used to conceal her bruised back, the bites from the truth or dare contest and black and white cropped bustier before unlocking the door._

" _Can't you see I'm getting ready for the show?!" Amanda asked, Seth seeing her destructed white skinny jeans._

" _I don't care that you were getting ready, where is he?! Balor!" Seth growled, yelling the last part as he pushed Amanda into the door and barged in._

" _Finn's getting ready for his match against Dash Wilder, why are you going off the rails now?!" Amanda asked, getting increasingly fed up with this and rubbing her bruised back as pain shot through it from it hitting the doorknob._

 _She had hit it right where her left kidney was… and she really hoped that she hadn't bruised it too, that had happened once before after a collision with the steel steps late last year and she had to be hospitalized for two weeks as her kidney had lacerated and had to be stitched up._

 _Thankfully, she had no further problems with it._

" _Because Alexa showed me what you wouldn't tell me! How long have you_ _and Finn been screwing each other, Mandy?!" Seth shouted, demanding the last part._

" _I don't know what Alexa showed you but she's an evil, lying little bitch! You really gonna believe her?" Amanda said, trying not to lose her temper._

" _Why shouldn't I, she at least showed_ _me video of you and the Demon King all cozy! Some honest person you are, huh, my Shield sister?!" Seth yelled, Amanda rolling her eyes and opening the door._

" _You need to leave." Amanda said as she tried to maintain her composure._

" _I'm not going anywhere until-" Seth started to shout, screaming when Amanda's right hand cracked across his face._

" _You want the truth?! I went to him because I was pushed past my limit after you punched me so hard that I was sent flying back first into the bar! I love you to death like a brother but the thing I should've done last night is let you fall on your ass! Now go!" Amanda yelled, getting louder halfway through as her repressed rage spilled out… and the yelling sent Finn running to them._

" _Alright… I'll go. But don't guarantee on me walking back to you." Seth responded coldly, storming off as he rubbed his sore face and Finn saw Amanda trembling with rage and hurt and carefully pulled her into his arms._

 _Amanda hung onto him and rested her head on his right shoulder as tears streamed down her face… she was glad that she had bought the Rimmel London 25 hour long lasting foundation a while back and that it held up nicely through anything._

 _Because if it didn't, she knew that everyone else would go crazy if they saw bruises on her face..._

 **Present time…**

25 year old Amanda had just left the coffee shop in Orlando when she heard the yelling and ran towards it… immediately, she acted by tackling the man attacking the woman and pulled him away from her.

"Stay outta this!" He yelled, throwing Amanda down on the concrete and turning to her, managing to pin her down and trying to pull her skirt up, Amanda slamming a brick into his head… Amanda jumped back up and slammed another one into the back of his head before she repeatedly slammed her fists into his body. He screamed as he tried to get her off of him, thought he would've because he outsized her… but she was damn angry and didn't stop even after he was out cold.

Thinking there was no other option of how to calm her, Liara grabbed the taser she had taken from Ty and repeatedly shocked Amanda with it until she was out cold too.

"I really hope if you wake up… that you're not angry at me." Liara said quietly, managing to drag Amanda out of the alleyway and dropping her off somewhere far enough from the scene of the assault.

She was panicking, thinking that she had killed Amanda in the chaos of everything… Liara grabbed a discarded blanket and put it over the tiny brunette before leaving.

Amanda opened her eyes halfway, looking around… she was on a gurney and heard the distorted voices of the medical staff. But one of them turned around and said "Sorry, family only." to which Finn responded by pushing him to one side and running over to Amanda, brushing her hair back.

She reached her left hand up to his right one and wrapped her fingers around it, Finn knowing it was her way of saying _"Don't leave…"_ and kissing her on her forehead… before noticing the taser burn on the left side of her neck.

"Oh, what did you do this time, Mandy?" Finn said quietly as he looked at the burns, before he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it over, able to place it right next to the bed since the IV was on the other side. "I'm not going anywhere, lass."

"I can't remember what happened… why am I here?" Amanda responded, feeling like she got hit by a truck as she tried to think past all the disorientation and screaming… and had found herself feeling like she was in some kind of strange dream.

"Where do you remember being last?" Finn asked.

"Out not too far from the apartment… after that, it's all blurred." Amanda responded, trying to stay as alert as she could… and Finn looked at the chart, seeing an earlier recorded heart rate of 154 but the one on the monitor read 95, which was calmer.

Finn only knew one person who owned a taser… but also of another who could've easily swiped it. Reaching over, he carefully wrapped his arms around Amanda as out in the hall, he heard two people.

"Tasered her in the neck? That could've killed her!" JJ said quietly.

"I know… it was all so fast, she just needed to stop… didn't really look where I aimed, just pointed and pressed…" Liara replied, her hands entwined with each other in front of her and her thumbs switching between hooking around and pushing against each other.

"Any idea what she looked like or how old she is?" JJ asked.

"5'1", long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes… mid 20s, maybe a bit younger." Liara responded.

Amanda didn't even bother trying to sit up, her energy gone… she closed her tired eyes, Finn pulling his jacket off of himself and putting it on her.


	2. Putting The Pieces Together

The curtain was pulled back a bit after Finn had time to calm down, Liara and JJ seeing him.

"Oh damn it… I didn't see her properly at first, she's your friend from work?" Liara said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm the one who fixes the lights and noises and all when they pack in, she's the one they go off for." JJ answered in the same tone.

"I'd hate to even ask this but was Ronnie breathing when you left him there and why did he go off now?" Finn responded.

"Honestly… I didn't look. He went off on me and she came to defend but… even when he was down and out to the point where his eyes were open but still, she wouldn't stop. I… didn't mean to get her neck." Liara answered.

"I know you didn't but she's been cautious about her health. About a year and a half ago, she suffered three seizures and no one knows what caused them." Finn said as Liara and JJ walked in, JJ closing the curtain as Amanda remained in a deep sleep and he took the time to notice a recent scar on the corner of her left eye as well as older scars and a slowly healing black eye.

"The black eye only looks like it's recent, is there someone she's been having problems with?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. A friend she's had for a long while doesn't agree with… well, me." Finn answered, looking down at Amanda. "I know it's silly, but… every time it happens like this, I can't help but feel like I'm becoming the cause for it in some way…"

"He's always had a damn temper…" All three heard, seeing John. "Hospital staff called me, said you nearly threw one of them into the wall…" John said as he walked in.

"I wasn't gonna just let someone tell me I couldn't come in here. I presume you two didn't either." Finn replied, the last part aimed at Liara and JJ.

"We just wandered in. Pay no attention until you turn into the room and they'll tend to do the same to you." JJ answered.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, the Hydrocodone starting to weaken and her starting to feel the headache at its full force… she looked around as best as she could, still a bit confused.

"Hey… it's alright, you remember you're in the hospital? JJ is here with his friend, and your brother too." Finn said quietly after he noticed Amanda moving.

Amanda looked at Liara and pointed to the burns and then to her hands.

"Sorry about that… but yeah, you fucked him up good." Liara responded.

"Is he still alive?" John asked.

"Last I checked…" Liara admitted before John left abruptly.

At the same time, Ronnie busted the door open to Sami's home and Sami stood up abruptly when Ronnie reached the second floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sami demanded, fists clenched.

"I'm just looking for a place to hide… some crazy bitch tried to kill me!" Ronnie explained… before Sami saw a Balor Club wristband clenched in Ronnie's right hand.

"Then you picked the wrong place… that wristband belongs to my friend, one of the best so here's a deal for you! You tell me where she is and exactly what happened or I'll have to call the blue boys about you breaking and entering!" Sami responded.

"When I was stumbling down the street after I was alert, I saw her being put in an ambulance headed for Florida Hospital… someone else was trying to get past the paramedics but they wouldn't let him, he chased the damn ambulance to the ER!" Ronnie said.

"Okay, just… stay here, use whatever you need. Medkit, coffee machine, whatever." Sami responded before he grabbed his keys and got up, Ronnie walking in and closing the door before Sami heard a click…

And after he went outside and closed the front door behind him, he locked it. He hadn't actually let Ronnie stay with the idea of protection, but instead of keeping him where he could be returned to later, once Sami had seen Amanda and knew the situation better.

Sami reached Florida Hospital ER and walked in, finding Amanda immediately.

"Did you find him or he found you?" Amanda asked, Sami seeing the taser burns on her neck as well as the scratches from where the wristband had been torn off.

"He picked my home to seek shelter in…" Sami answered, before he whispered. "...locked him in."

"Damn good idea… Liara reacted out of fear but…" Finn said, helping Amanda sit up and untying the back of her hospital gown a bit so Sami could see the bruises on Amanda's neck and upper back.

"That explains the hellish headache…" Amanda replied as Sami readjusted the gown and lightly hugged her. "That and the taser hit the neck…" She responded quietly, as speaking or moving too much flared up the headache more.

"Damn it… alright, you wouldn't let us deal with the whole thing with Seth so let us deal with this." Sami said after they let go.

"Ronnie damn near beat Liara to death, I don't think he's gonna stick around once the cops find him." Amanda replied as she tried to stand up, Finn stopping her.

"Probably not… saying that, didn't you say you locked him inside one of your rooms on the 2nd floor?" Finn responded.

"Like that would do much… he climbed a skyscraper when he was 16, he can handle a 2 floored building if the window opens enough." Liara said.

At the same time, Ronnie was trying to open the window of Sami's house and was about to bust it open when he heard police sirens.

"Aw, fuck." Ronnie muttered.

"We know you're in there, you ain't escaping this time!" One of the officers said through the megaphone.

Ronnie busted the window up and slid down the drain pipe… only to be tackled by John when he tried to run.

"Fucking give my little sister a concussion and try to break her spine, huh?!" John growled angrily between punches.

"She got in the way of… business that wasn't hers… she doesn't know me or Liara!" Ronnie responded.

John yanked him up and punched him one more time, Ronnie's head snapping back and his nose breaking before he was thrown to the cops and handcuffed. When he was taken away, John headed back to the hospital and found Amanda in the ICU trying to fight sleep before walking over and hugging her.

"They hauled him off, don't worry…" John said quietly as he and Amanda looked at each other.

"Would it be appropriate to say that I feel like I was tossed under a car?" Amanda asked as they let go and John noticed the bruising on her back.

"Along the same lines as I would have said." Immy responded from the corner of the room, sat with a screwdriver and long nose pliers fiddling around with the circuit board from an old AM band radio.

"What do you intend on doing with that?" Amanda asked, having not seen Immy since the NXT: TakeOver: Respect pay per view.

"Part of a small experiment I've started working on… I'm damaging a part of the board, then placing a dozen tiny probes inside of it… the hope is that by following schematics in their memory, they'll be able to repair the components." Immy explained.

Amanda nodded and jumped slightly when John's phone rang, John answering it.

"Why did I just get a call from the Orlando police department saying that you beat someone to a pulp?" Hunter asked.

"Let me be…" John started to say, stepping out of the room. "...bluntly honest. The guy hurt Mandy in what couldn't have been any less than attempted rape, and then he has the nerve to keep wandering up to wherever we are."

"Damn… it hasn't fully hit her, has it?" Hunter asked.

"She's not screaming from nightmares… as much as that would worry me, the lack of screaming worries me worse. She has a bad concussion, she might still be trying to block it out." John answered.

"I hope they keep him in jail…" Hunter said before the door opened. "I have to find another opponent for you and knock next time, don't go barging in!" He responded, directed to Alexa.

"What's that to say, she can't dig out the balls to appear for even 10 minutes?!" Alexa muttered.

"She's in the damn hospital!" Hunter responded, Alexa letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Out!" He said angrily, the small diva leaving.

"Alexa's either crazy or a complete bitch… and they probably won't release Mandy until they're sure she's cleared to leave." John said.

"Most likely not… but you keep an eye on her. I know you will." Hunter replied.

"And make sure they don't kill you." John responded.

"Got it." Hunter said before they hung up, John checking on Amanda and seeing that she was somewhere between asleep and awake.

"Huh… intriguing…" Immy said quietly, Amanda carefully rolling over to look at her, as Immy examined the circuit board.

"Just rest up, Mandy, she'll explain soon." Finn said, Amanda finally closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

It was when they were out of the hospital and at the apartment that Immy started to explain everything… and saw the scratches Amanda was trying to hide.

"Okay… let me demonstrate this." Immy said after explaining the purpose of the 'nanogenes', to be programmed with a range of materials and schematics, then repair broken parts based on the schematic specifications. "These won't enter your blood, only pass over the skin." She said as she tapped in something on a keypad on the side of a device, built into the shell of an old Gameboy console. She lightly pressed the end to Amanda's scratched skin, an end which felt very much colder than the rest of it… it started giving her a feeling of pins and needles around the grazes, like a mildly painful numbness, before when Immy finally moved the device away, half of the scratches had disappeared.

Amanda tried to find the words to say, Immy knowing that she was amazed at what had just happened.

"The final goal with these nanogenes… is for them to be able to be released into the human bloodstream. They'll act like an advanced immune system. Imagine it… never again the need for immunizations, just an occasional top up on a count of nanogenes, programmed against things like the flu virus, able to diagnose when something goes wrong like a heart attack… maybe even kill off cancer cells should we work out how." Immy explained.

At Full Sail University later for the second NXT taping, Amanda was using a Balor Club hoodie to hide the bruises as Alexa approached her in a rage.

"So much for a workhorse attitude, huh?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

"Hunter told you I was hurt, leave it at that." Amanda responded, Alexa stopping her from leaving.

"You're not gonna coward your way out of this one, Cena! This time, you bitch up and buckle down!" Alexa said angrily.

"If you insist." Amanda replied before rearing her fist back and punching Alexa right on the nose, Alexa reeling back with a squawk and cursing as she held her bleeding nose. "The next one's gonna be aimed at that voice box if you don't back the hell off, bitch! You ain't nothing but a wannabe version of Ashley Massaro trying to be a ripoff of Mickie James!" She yelled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Alexa heard, receiving a hard impact to the side of her head before she had the chance to turn around… but Amanda saw that it was Immy stood on one of the chairs to reach the height. "Sit yourself down for a minute, that was damn reckless."

Amanda did so after heading back into the locker room with Immy following her.

"Said she idolized a few of the Attitude Era and Ruthless Aggression Era veterans… she should try to emulate their respect they have." Amanda muttered.

"Seems that way… I actually came to warn you of something." Immy replied, before pulling her sleeve up and Amanda seeing a small needle mark in her skin. "I took the testing to the next stage… I injected a small number of them into myself, around 12 of them, followed by a common cold virus. They've been programmed in with the virus as a hostile and a highly detailed map of the human body, so now it's just waiting and seeing what they do."

"And if something happens…" Amanda started to ask.

"I trace it back… you were out of the country recently, right?" Immy responded.

"Over in the UK, just got off a crazy tour… and by crazy, I mean…" Amanda said before Immy found the video of Amanda and Finn in the bar in Dublin.

"Oh yes, that… well, the thing is that just after you left, medical places over there reported a rise… a significant rise, in flu cases. So if you start noticing things… let me know, and if the nanogenes have turned out alright in me, we'll see about running test 2 on you, against a real virus infection… and treatment, of course. But I doubt there will be anything, honestly. Most of the reported cases are South of the London area." Immy replied.

Amanda nodded as the door opened and closed after Finn walked into the locker room.

"I take it she's conscious now." Immy said.

"And screaming." Finn responded, Immy leaving and Finn sitting next to Amanda. "Something happen?"

"Immy said there was a rise of flu cases in the UK area just after we left… I'm hoping the flu shot I got back in April holds up against it." Amanda explained, her legs now on Finn's lap but he could see that she wasn't acting like her usual self and remembering how she flinched earlier when they hugged.

"Let's hope so…" Finn replied, lightly placing one hand on her left shoulder.


End file.
